Angels of the Force
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Ahsoka is the only angel ever born to watch over a force sensitive. This makes things difficult when there's a war, a cousin who was born to be her opposite, and the one she is watching over is Anakin Skywalker. Let's join her on the wild ride that is her life. I own nothing except the plot and my OC's.
1. Birth of the Angels

**Okay I'm going to try to continue this story. Even though I've been MIA for over a year now. On other matters, oh my god I was reading Anakin's Angel, just for memories and one thought kept repeating in my mind. What the hell? How the hell was this my most popular story, it's atrocious. Time for a rewrite!**

My family is the three sides of the force in mortal form, my brother is the darkness, I am the light, and my father is the balance between the two. We are not normal force users, for we are more powerful than any other in the known universe. Sadly, because we are so powerful my father keeps us trapped on the planet Mortis, to keep up us from messing with the balance that the universe needs.

Though I don't express it openly like my brother, I detest staying on this planet all alone with only my brother and father for company. I wish to help others, help them get through their darkness and see the light once more. The force must have heard my prayer because one day I was given an answer that I would have never thought of.

The day it happened was any regular day on the deserted planet I am forced to call home. My brother and I practiced our abilities against each other. My brother kept shooting lightning at me while I kept redirecting it.

"Always on the defensive are we not dear sister?" My brother mocked.

"Just like you are always one for dirty tricks," I argued.

Brother seemed stunned for a moment that I actually fought back in the art of words, and I took that moment for my advantage. With a good amount of power I forced pushed my brother into wall that made a sickening crack when he connected with the rock. I winced, and ran towards my brother to heal him. My brother didn't react, he was unconscious.

"Well done my daughter, using your brother's moment of distraction to take the battle as yours was a smart move," Father said. He was observing our battle from a distance, just as he always did.

"Thank you father," I mumbled, finishing healing my brother.

"Go rest, I will take care of your brother."

I nodded and transformed into my beast form to head off my side of the planet. I claimed a forestry area of the planet with a crystal blue lake on the far end, a peaceful place. This is where I could watch the other worlds on my own through my own small invention called force mirrors. With any reflective surface I can put a little bit of the force into it and see whatever I wished. Usually I used the water in my lake. It was also here where I discovered a way to help others without leaving the planet myself.

In all honesty my discovery happened on a complete accident.

I was watching over Mandalore on the day of my discovery. They've recently had gone through a horrible civil war and one young woman of about twenty years was rebuilding her society on her own. Satine Kyrze, a woman of peace. An admirable woman.

Satine put on a brave face when she fought with others about how they were to rebuild and keep the peaceful ways she believed in. When she was alone however I saw the tears fall from her eyes. Satine felt truly alone and she was deeply sadden.

"I wish I could help," I sighed on my third day of watching Satine. The pressure is getting to the poor woman and she looks ready to break. "But what would help her?" I had been able to manipulate the force in small ways before on other worlds through my mirrors in the past. Perhaps I could do that for Satine as well, but what would be able to make the Duchess of a rebuilding world happy?

I look at other worlds for ideas. One that had caught my attention was on that horrid planet called Tatooine. A dark haired woman, no doubt a slave by the rags she's wearing, is smiling like she had was a free woman with everything she ever wanted. Why was she smiling like that? With a closer look I see who she's smiling at. A fair haired, little boy about four years old. He was the reason she was smiling. Could a child really be the answer?

I looked at other worlds and yes a child really was the answer. Women of all ages and of all social placements were smiling at their children.

I brought Satine back into my view and got a closer look at her. "Oh Satine," I whispered, "If only I could give you a child." I place my hand in the water.

That was when my discovery was made.

I felt the Force shift around me and pull at my own core to my abilities. A piece of my energy left my body and began to take a solid form. That energy rested in my lap and took the form of a baby girl. Her skin was dark olive with a mop of black curls on her head. Cinnamon colored eyes stared up at me and a smile lit up the baby's face. Her most interesting feature though, had to be the feathery wings attached to her back right between her shoulder blades.

"A baby angel," I whispered.

The baby girl soon became fussy and was reaching out towards Satine's face in the water. I glanced at the baby girl to the force mirror and back at the baby girl again. Could I possibly . . .? Well it wouldn't hurt to try. Holding her gently I placed the baby girl in the water. She giggled and was soon gone. I looked for her in the mirror.

I found Satine entering her room after a long day with the court members.

"Oh my," Satine gasped. She rushed towards her bed where the baby girl now laid. Gently the Duchess picked the baby girl up. The baby girl giggled at Satine. "Now how did you get here?"

The baby girl only answered with another giggle. Satine let out a laugh of her own.

"I think I'm going to keep you. What do you think about that?" The baby girl's response was another giggle. "I'm going to call you Consuela."

Consuela, I rather liked that name.

Over the next year I created more and more baby angels, all daughters. My first son was a surprise to me.

I was watching the children through the force mirrors when I stumbled across a couple on Alddrean. Senator Bail Organa, and his wife, Queen Breha Organa.

The couple had been going through a rough patch with Bail being off world, they both thought a baby would be good for them. Sadly they were just told that was impossible.

"Breha, my love, there is another way for us to have a child. We could adopt," Bail said to his wife in a soothing voice.

Breha smiled at the suggestion. "Indeed we could. We could give a child a better life."

Perfect.

I place both hands in the water, for Bail and Breha. As usual I felt the force shift and a piece of energy leave my body. The baby angel I saw after left me confused.

"A boy?" I whispered.

He was human in appearance with pale skin and hair black as a starless night. His eyes were the same color as a green forest.

Just like with my daughters, my son smiled at me before becoming fussy and reaching for the couple. I placed him in the water just like I did with my daughters, and just like them he disappeared and reappeared where the couple could find him.

They named him Blake.

From that point on I had sons and daughters, though there was one more surprise that would come a year after my first son's birth and two years after my first daughter's birth.

I was watching the mother and son pair that originally gave me the idea to create my children. The boy was six years old now and they've been sold to a new master that has treated them kinder than the hutts.

The boy interested me. He was obviously force sensitive, and very powerful. He will definitely do good by the force.

"Thank you," I said even though I knew they couldn't hear me. My hand brushed along the boy's face. The familiar tug came, but this time I felt more energy than normal leave me.

A baby Togruta girl with pure white wings laid in my lap. Her skin is a rustic orange, white face markings with no shape yet on her cheeks and forehead.

It wasn't that she was a Togruta that shocked me, no I've had other children that took on a different species besides human, it was that she was born for a force sensitive being.

I have never had a child who went to a Jedi or a sith. Those who are force sensitive had to create their own path with the Force. This boy had to be something special for me to have a child.

Another thing that puzzled me was the way she acted. She didn't become fussy after a moment of smiling at me, she stayed smiling. When I tried to send her through the force mirror, she didn't go.

"I guess it's time for you to go yet," I muttered to myself.

She was my first and only child I raised, even if it was only for three years.

My daughter, Ahsoka Tano.

 **So tell me what you think. Also can you guys help me come up with a better title? I really don't want to keep this as Anakin's Angel Rewrite.**


	2. Time to go Ahsoka

**Sorry I haven't been around for awhile, but OH MY FORCE SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL! APPLYING FOR COLLEGE, FINANCIAL AID, SCHOLARSHIPS MY JOB THAT WORKS ME FIVE DAYS A WEEK, AND GETTING ALL MY SCHOOL WORK DONE ON TOP OF THAT. I'M TIRED, I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!**

 **Sorry about that, had to get it out of my system. Any way I dare you to guess who's point of view this is in. I'm using this point of view all through my story.**

Over the first three years of her life Ahsoka was raised on Mortis, in her mother's domain away from her grandfather and uncle. Ahsoka's mother, the Daughter, raised Ahsoka with great love and care.

I remember the day young Ahsoka learned she was force sensitive, that being the reason she cost her mother a little more energy in her birth. It made me smile.

It started off as a normal for the mother and daughter pair, Ahsoka, who was two at the time, watched her mother practice her force abilities.

The Daughter was lifting several large boulders at once while Ahsoka watched in fascination. I think she eventually wanted try. Ahsoka looked at a few tiny pebbles at her feet, and then held out her hands towards them. With a few minutes of effort Ahsoka managed to lift the pebbles a few inches off the ground.

Pride ran through the Daughter and myself. From that day onward Ahsoka added force training to her daily activities.

Another thing Ahsoka did, almost every day for three years, was watch the boy she was literally born for. She knew his pain, his happiness, and all the secrets he kept hidden in between.

She watched his pod races, his struggles with being a slave, and the loving relationship he had with his mother. She saw him on his worst days and on those days she would send feelings of comfort through the mirror.

Anakin always felt her comfort.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin raced his last pod race and win his freedom. She watched him leave with Qui-gone, land on Coruscant, and be tested by the Jedi. She watched as Padme revealed herself to be Queen Amidala, and the battle for Naboo. She weeped for Qui-gon and cheered for Anakin's padawan status.

Ahsoka knew it was time to go.

The little angel stood up from her mother's lap and walked towards the mirror that showed Shili.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" The Daughter asked.

Ahsoka turned and smiled. "I have to go now Mama. Anakin needs me and I need to become a Jedi."

The Daughter stood. "Alright Ahsoka. Let me see if there's a Jedi on Shili."

The Daughter looked around Shili till she found the Kel-Dor Jedi master Plo Koon. "Alright baby girl, go with him and he'll take you to be a Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded and stepped into the mirror."Bye bye Mama!"

"Bye bye Baby," the Daughter whispered.

The Daughter continued to watch as Plo Koon took Ahsoka back to the Temple and start her Jedi classes. She watched over Ahsoka and her siblings for the next thirteen years

 **Review please. They make me smile and motivate my tired butt.**


	3. Angel Meets Mortal

**Shit, I meant to post this with the last chapter but dumbass me thought it would be a good idea to split them into two. I told you all, my mind is dead because of how tired I am.**

 **I also spy with my little eye 210 views to this story, yet only seven reviews. How does that happen?**

 **Also quick question, I want to incorporate more characters with angles, and possibly making some of the other characters angels too. Any suggestions? Just remember no force sensitives, Ahsoka is supposed to be the only force sensitive angel. Also I'm iffy if I want to give any clones an angel, I'm leaning more towards no on that one.**

 **Another quick question, Ahsoka's main rival, I mentioned her for a moment in the summary, but I'm having a little trouble with her. I know her name, her personality is pretty much down, and her role in the story. I have no idea what I want her to look like or what race she should be. Any ideas for that, and possibly her name? I'm not a hundred percent happy with her name.**

"Something big is going to happen today Mama, I just know it," Ahsoka muttered to herself, using the ancient language of the force, a language only her family remembers how to speak. "I just don't know what yet."

It's been eleven years since Ahsoka had left the Daughter's side to begin protecting the mortal she was born for; and in the past eleven years Ahsoka could count how many times she's actually gotten close enough to Anakin to just talk to the boy, on one hand.

She still watched over him though, from a distance she made sure to look for signs of the darkness taking over him. If Ahsoka did see the darkness she made sure to heal it away in his sleep before it got worse.

Her biggest challenge yet was when Anakin's mother passed. Ahsoka could feel something was terribly wrong, a big shock had hit her that day after all. What made it really worse was when she felt Anakin's pain, the unbearable pain that comes from a child losing his mother. That one was especially hard to heal and took Ahsoka a few tries to get it right, especially since she couldn't get to Anakin for a few days.

Shmi had watched that whole affair as well. She was both scared for Anakin and grateful towards Ahsoka. I was scared for them both, the darkness can be good when balanced with the light, needed in fact, but when it's not balanced then it can be extremely dangerous.

"Ahsoka." A knock on her door brought the girl out of her thoughts. In the doorway stood Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Hello Master Ti," Ahsoka said with a bow of her head. "What are you doing here?"

Shaak Ti smiled down at the girl she helped raise in the way of the Togruta ever since Plo brought her to the Temple. "Come with me to the Council chambers young one. Master Yoda has something he wishes to tell you."

Ahsoka nodded and followed, but she was curious. She hadn't done anything recently that would require the council's attention, and they were usually busy with the war these days.

That war I truly did despise. So much death over nothing, because others couldn't learn to settle matters differently. So many children orphaned, many became homeless, and others dragged through a pointless fight. So much could have been changed if one man let the light into his heart. That's enough for now though.

The walk towards the Council chambers was a quiet one. Ahsoka was trying to figure out why the council would be calling for her, and Shaak was trying to hide a laugh behind her usually calm appearance.

When the two Togruta did enter, only Master Yoda stood in the room.

"Good to see you, it is, young Ahsoka," Master Yoda greeted her.

"It's good to see you as well Master." Ahsoka bowed her head.

"A Padawan, you are now," Master Yoda said, shocking the young girl.

"A Padawan?" Ahsoka whispered. This got her nervous, and worried. Becoming a Padawan, and at her age, was an achievement, and one she was proud of, but that meant she could possibly be farther away from her mortal and at longer times too.

Master Yoda smiled, mistaking Ahsoka's worry for excitement. "Yes. To Christophis, you go. Train under Anakin Skywalker, you will. Tell Skywalker and Kenobi, need them at the Temple, we do. Emergency, there is."

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath, so her mortal was going to be her teacher. How interesting this is going to be. Someone must be on her side to give her such luck.

I know I was rooting for Ahsoka, and I was always on her side.

Within the next standardized hour Ahsoka found herself on a ship with supplies heading towards Christophis.

"Well, I guess I won't have to stalk him now," Ahsoka said to herself as she looked down at herself.

Over the years Ahsoka has grown. Her skin is still that rustic orange, but now you could tell what her face markings looked like. She has two connected rectangle shapes on each cheek that almost look like boxy butterfly wings, along with eyebrow shaped marking that go up her forehead and make an outline of a diamond in the middle. Above those eyebrow shaped marks is a white diamond on its side. Ahsoka wore a maroon colored tube top, maroon skirt, knee high boots, and elbow length gloves. Under her skirt were light purple tights and above it was a red belt that held her dark purple sash and lightsaber.

That earned a chuckle from me.

The ship landed and Ahsoka stood, the light filtering in from the ramp's decent. Ahsoka got her first look at Christophis.

To Ahsoka the planet looked like a lot of towers and buildings made out of crystal. Everywhere you looked you could see crystal, boxes, and clones. Other than that she saw two men, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-wan was the older of the two, but he couldn't be older than his mid-thirties. He had light skin, grayish blue eyes, and auburn hair trimmed neatly on his head and his face. He was the shorter of the two but still reached six foot. He wore tan robes that ended above his knees with dark under clothing and boots, while having white armor over his clothing. The armor was shoulder pads, leg guards that stopped at his knees, and arm guards that went to his elbows and separated to cover the rest of his arms. A white chest plate also went down to where his heart was covered

Anakin, who was taller than Obi-wan by a few inches, was about six years older than Ahsoka, putting him about twenty years old. His hair was brown in color and ended just above his neck. While his skin was light like Obi-wan's his eyes were a brighter blue than the older Jedi's. He wore dark blue robes with red underneath, that stopped at his knees. His feet were covered by brown boots and two different gloves, black on his mechanical hand and brown on his flesh hand. His armor was only dark gray shoulder pads and the same chest plate as Obi-wan.

"A youngling," Ahsoka heard Obi-wan mutter out in surprise.

Ahsoka held back to urge to roll her eyes as she walked down the ramp.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin questioned the girl.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda told me to tell you both that must get back to the Temple immediately. There's an emergency." Ahsoka informed the both of them.

Anakin's sass meter decided it wanted to go off and Ahsoka had to fight off another eye roll. "Well I don't know if you know this, but we have a bit of an emergency right here."

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable," Obi-wan said, cutting Anakin off. "We've been trying to call for help."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at this. "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message."

Anakin's sass meter went even higher. "Oh that's just kriffen perfect! They don't even know where in trouble."

 _I must not kill him, I must not kill him. I was born to protect him, killing him won't help with that._ Ahsoka continued to resist the urge as Anakin kept up his rant. Sure she watched over him for years, but that doesn't mean her patience for his rants was very high.

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off," Ahsoka finally suggested.

Anakin stopped his rant and joined in on Obi-wan's stare of being impressed with her suggestion.

Luckily they managed to get patched through to Master Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am."

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed," Obi-wan informed the grand master of the Order.

"Send reinforcements to you, we will," Yoda said before the signal was lost.

The ships in space were forced to flee soon after, leaving the ground troopers to hold out on their own for a little bit longer.

 _Well this should be interesting. Let's see how this plays out. I should also scan Anakin for any form of darkness tonight as well._

Obi-wan decided that it was time to actually speak to the new Padawan. "My apologies young one, it's time for a proper introduction."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master," Obi-wan introduced himself.

Ahsoka stared at the Jedi Master in confusion. _Oh, so they don't know. Well this will be hilarious._

Ahsoka was right, it was hilarious.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka pointed towards Anakin.

" _What_?" Anakin exclaimed, Obi-wan appeared to be amused. "No, no, no, no, no, no. There must be some mistake. He's the one who wanted the Padawan."

"No there isn't a mistake," Ahsoka said, holding back her laughter. Honestly how is Anakin older than her? "Master Yoda was very specific. I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Anakin groaned.

"We'll have to sort this out later." Obi-wan once again interrupting Anakin's rant. "It won't be long till those droids find a way around our cannons."

"I'll go check with Rex at the lookout post," Anakin grumbled.

"You better take her with you."

Ahsoka was trying really hard not to laugh, she knew well enough that the situation didn't call for it. I was laughing for her though.

In another part of the galaxy, two hooded figures stood in front of a hologram of Count Dooku, surrounded by droids. The taller of the two talked to the hologram, while the shorter, younger one remained silent and unreadable.

"We have brought Jabba's son to the abandon monastery. He will be . . . safe here."

"Good, good. Everything is going as planned," Dooku chuckled.

The shorter hooded figure glanced at her older partner, Ventress. A gray skinned woman with a bald head and purple marks running down the sides of her mouth and under her cold gray eyes.

Another hooded figure appeared, this one earning a bow from both Ventress and her partner. "Soon the Jedi will not only be at war with you Count, but with the Hutt clan as well."

 _And I will get to poison Anakin Skywalker._ The young hooded figure smirked in thought. _Father, can you feel it? Things are going to change, starting today._

 **If this does not tie you guys over for a while I don't know what will. I created this chapter with the help of the movie, which thankfully is on Netflix. As you can see I changed it a bit to fit with my story as well.**

 **Review guys and tell me how I'm doing. Also tell me if you have any ideas for any characters you want to see added to the angel list or have an angel protecting them.**

 **And ideas for Ahsoka's main rival. She's fully appearing next chapter so I need her done before that comes out.**


	4. The Challenges of a Padawan

**Thanks for being patient with me guys. I am so sorry this took so long. Netflix decided it wanted to be an ass every time I tried watching the rest of the movie by not playing. Every. Single. Time.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter I'm still looking who I want to be added to the angel list or to have an angel. For example I'm putting two siblings from the show as angels for a mother and son duo. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions.**

 _Great a shield to block our cannons. Knowing Anakin he'll want to go in there and possibly put his life on the line. Again._

Ahsoka's thoughts weren't far off. In the end the plan was for Anakin and Ahsoka to sneak past the Separatist droids and destroy the shield generator while Obi-wan distracted the separatist general with a fake surrender.

At the moment the angel and mortal were running towards the shield's generator.

"Stay close," Anakin advised Ahsoka from behind their pile of rubble. "You can never be too careful."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin in disbelief. _He has no right to say that._

Scanning the area, the young angel saw nothing but boxes, crystal, rubble, and the generator.

"Let's go." With that said Ahsoka rushes in, much like Anakin I'm afraid.

"Wait!" Anakin called.

"We're almost there!" Ahsoka yelled over her shoulder. "It's right there!"

Just after she tripped and activated one of the many alarms around the generator.

"I said wait!" Anakin muttered to himself, sounding a bit like Obi-wan when would get himself in a bind during his padawan years.

"Uh-oh."

The ground exploded, sending Ahsoka flying towards the generator and droids popping out the ground like daisies.

"Forget about the droids!" Anakin yelled, cutting down several droids at once. "Set the charges!"

Ahsoka crawled towards her target, but sadly one droid did notice her and forced the Togrutan angel into an aggressive defensive position. With a swing of her lightsaber and a push with the force the droid was no more, but did activate other daisy droids.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Sorry!" Ahsoka winced. "Setting the charges."

One by one the charges were set, but when Ahsoka turned around she saw something that scared her but didn't surprise her. Anakin was being backed into a corner by the droids.

"I could use a little help!"

Using her montrals, Ahsoka felt the vibrations around her, and there one thing she noticed that was good news in her book. If the wall behind Anakin fell over, he would fit right through the hole near the top.

"Skyguy, don't move!" After Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling down the wall.

Anakin nearly had a heart attack as the wall came closer and closer.

"You could have had me killed!" Anakin yelled right after, completely unharmed.

 _Mother, how could I end up with such an ungrateful mortal?_ Ahsoka thought to herself, left eye twitching. "I knew what I was doing!"

"I had everything under control!"

"I just saved your life!" _For like the fifth time this month too!_

"Did you get the charges set?"

"Yes," Ahsoka spat, feeling insulted.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

They didn't break eye contact as Ahsoka blew up the shield, leading Obi-wan and the troops to take the battle as a victory towards the Republic.

Ahsoka didn't feel very victorious though. Ahsoka watched as more and more Republic ships came in, her dread sinking in.

 _Oh sweet Force, he's going to send me back, send me to another master. It was hard enough with just him going off world, but me going with another master? It's going to be impossible._

Anakin looked over in the moment where Ahsoka was lost in her thoughts and worries. He saw how upset she was, how upset she was at _herself_ , and he knew that feeling.

Anakin took a seat next to her. "You're reckless little one. You never would have made it as Obi-wan's padawan."

 _I knew it, this is the moment he's going to tell me that I'm going back to the temple._ Ahsoka closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

"But you might make it as mine."

That simple sentence caused Ahsoka to look up, and Anakin could see the hope in her eyes.

 _His padawan? Anakin's not sending me back? Oh thank the Force!_

You're welcome young angel.

The new master and padawan duo hopped aboard a ship with Rex and another clone.

"Good job General," Rex said. He glanced down at Ahsoka, and a small smile formed. "You too kid."

"Thanks for the ride Rex," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka met up with Obi-wan and Yoda.

"Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda," Anakin greeted the two.

"Hm, trouble I hear, with your new padawan," Yoda said, getting right to the point.

Worry etched on both Anakin's and Ahsoka's faces as Anakin looked towards his old master.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda," Obi-wan explained.

"If not ready for a padawan you are than perhaps Obi-wan, we can-"

Anakin was quick to interrupt. "Now wait a minute. I'll admit that Ahsoka is a little ruff around the edges."

Ahsoka was not ready to hear the rest. _No! Don't send me back! Don't give me to another master! Mother how can this be happening? He just accepted me as a padawan!_

"But with a great deal of training and _patience_ , she might amount to something."

Ahsoka let out a breath of relief. The angel was staying with her mortal.

"Then go with you, she will. To the Teth system."

"Teth? That's wild space, there aren't even droids in the sector."

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been."

"You want _me_ to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin spat out, sounding horribly offended.

Obi-wan jumped in. "Anakin, we'll need Jabba's alliance to stay a head of Dooku."

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-wan will," Yoda ordered. "Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

"Don't worry Master, it sounds fun. I'll go get Rex and get the troops organized," Ahsoka chimed in, feeling Anakin's anger growing more and more by the second. With that she turned to find Rex.

As Ahsoka ran in the general direction of the clone caption she swore she heard Obi-wan making a joke of how she'll turn out all right if Anakin taught her what he was taught. Then she heard Anakin saying he believed Obi-wan had something to do with her being placed with Anakin.

Ahsoka did have one question though. _Why is Anakin so angry?_

Once in the ship and off to the Teth system, Ahsoka began to let her mind go through memories she had of watching Anakin during her three years with her mother. She was trying to figure out Anakin's personal grudge with the Hutts. Yes, Ahsoka knew they were slavers and had done other horrible things, but she could see that Anakin hated the Hutts with a passion that only could be when an issue was personal.

 _There it is._ Ahsoka had found the right memory. _I forgot that the Hutts owned Anakin and Shmi before they were won by Watto. That would explain Anakin's hatred._

"Kid."

Ahsoka looked over to see a group of clones, including Rex.

"We were just wondering, how did you and General Skywalker managed to destroy that generator?" Rex asked for the group.

Ahsoka had to hide a mischievous grin. It was time to entertain some clones.

"So there was a wall with a hole in the middle and I pull it down. In which destroyed and saved the general." Ahsoka was slightly exaggerating the tale with arm movements.

By that time Anakin had walked back over from his talk with the scouts.

"Is that true sir?" One of the clones asked.

"Well, mostly," Anakin admitted. This caused a laugh from the clones, after the group dispersed with Anakin and Ahsoka walking in one direction.

"I suppose this would be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young padawan."

"Sorry, just trying to keep the boys inspired is all." Ahsoka smirked.

 _I better let some of Anakin's darkness out before this mission truly begins_.

Taking away their mortal's darkness was an ability every angel had. In a way it's similar to healing and does best with skin to skin contact but just being close will do. Ahsoka let her inner self travel towards Anakin's darkness, while her outer being just looked lost in thought.

Anakin's darkness looked like void of pure black, it's not his mind as Ahsoka respected to stay away from there, but you may call it a part of Anakin's soul. Ahsoka was the only speck of light in the pit of black. As always the darkness swirled around Ahsoka, as if she was its prey. Ahsoka took a deep breath and let herself touch the darkness.

It was a battle of wills, the darkness and it's corrupting thoughts and feelings against Ahsoka's light. The dakness uses feelings such as lonliness and pain against Ahsoka, but the togrutan angel thinks of happier times. Like the few years she spent with her mother. It takes a few minutes but Ahsoka's will wins out and the darkness turns to light with a little bit of dakness left.

"It's a bit more than what I usually feel comfortable with leaving but it will have to do," Ahsoka muttered to herself.

Yes, Ahsoka did leave a small part of Anakin's darkness, all angels do this. For they know that there has to be a balance, and for that balance you need darkness.

When Ahsoka came back to the present she saw that she was on a ship with Anakin talking to Obi-wan. They were heading towards a monastery guarded by droids.

"Stay close to me Snips, if you can." Anakin smirked.

"It won't be a problem," Ahsoka said, sounding a bit sassier than she meant to.

"This isn't practice Ahsoka," Anakin warned.

"I know, and I won't get you killed."

The ship suddenly jerked due to the fire from the droids. Anakin demanded the blast shields up and to get under the droids' fire. The shields went up, a red light came on, and everyone was prepared to fight. Red blinked to green, the doors opened, and the troops charged.

"So this is where the fun begins," Ahsoka said as they made it to the base of the mountain where the monastery rested on top.

"Race you to the top," Anakin challenged.

"I'll give you a head start."

"Your mistake."

The race was on.

Anakin and Ahsoka raced up the vines, deflecting blaster shots with their lightsabers. Behind them were the clones using their cables. An idea formed in Ahsoka's mind as she jumped from her vine onto one of the AT-ETs.

The Padawan helped defend the walker she was by deflecting blast shots. Sadly flying droids made things a bit more difficult and caused the walker to lose part of its grip.

Anakin, sensing his new padawan's distress quickly abandoned his vine and cut down all the flying droids and hijacking one of their vehicles.

"Gotta keep up!" Anakin laughed.

"No fair!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The battle continued with Anakin racing to the top and the rest of the troops following behind. At the top Anakin was cutting droids down one by one and just as he thought he cut them all down three more rolled out.

"Blat it Ahsoka, I told you to stay close to me," Anakin muttered.

 _Turn around then._ Ahsoka thought as she gave the signal to blast the last three droids.

"I can't get much closer Skyguy."

"I knew you get here Snips, eventually," Anakin bantered.

"Always in time to save your life."

Unknown to the two Jedi and the clones three figures stood at the top of the monastery.

"The droids have done their part," Ventress said.

"Now it's time for yours." The younger one smirked as she looked at the droid between her and Ventress.

Back on the ground Anakin let his suspicions be known that he believed Dooku had a hand in the kidnapping of Jabba's son.

"We should be okay, the hard part is over now," Ahsoka said with enthusiasm.

"I really wished you wouldn't say that," Anakin sighed.

They journeyed inside, where they met a droid who called itself the caretaker of the monastery.

"Where is the Hutt?" Anakin demanded.

"The battle bots kept their prisoner on the detention level," the droid answered. "I must warn you it is very dangerous down there. No place for a servant girl."

"Do servants carry these?" Ahsoka growled as she activated her lightsaber. One thing to know about the angels is that they absolutely hated being called a servant or anything like that. They were angels, protectors to their mortals, a companion, but they are no servant. To call them that would be an insult.

"I am a Jedi knight." Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber when she noticed Anakin's glare. Her lekku stripes turning a darker shade of blue, the togruta version of a blush. "Or soon will be."

"A thousand apologies, young one," the droid said as Ahsoka walked past.

"Rex, stay here and keep your eyes open. We'll get the hutt," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir." Rex nodded.

In another room filled with droids Ventress talked with Dooku while her companion looked on.

 _Ventress needs to learn to patience._ She thought. _All the greatest plans take patience and they are usually the most successful._

As the two Jedi went further into the monastery Ahsoka began to feel cold. It wasn't like the normal body temperature kind of cold but more like an inner feeling.

"You alright Snips?" Anakin asked, taking note of Ahsoka's silence.

"I feel cold master, something is off in here," Ahsoka answered.

Anakin's eyes narrowed, if Ahsoka felt like that then he had a bad feeling something is going to go wrong.

"Master we're walking into a trap," Ahsoka complained. She easily noticed the droids hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack them.

"I know," Anakin said, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"We just past two more."

"I know."

"Can't I just take care of them, it would make me feel better."

"Go ahead."

With the okay Ahsoka took down the droids that had been following them.

"Not bad, you managed to destroy their weapons first, but you did miss one," Anakin praised before destroying the last droid that was right behind him.

 _Always have to be the show off, don't you Skyguy?_

They stopped at a door where one of the appalling smells leaked from.

 _Oh force!_ Ahsoka thought, the smell hitting hard. _Only my uncle could make a smell this rancid. How can something smell this bad? He . . . he's so cute!_

Turns out Jabba's son was only a baby, a little huttlet.

Rex contacted Anakin, the area secured but still no sign of Obi-wan.

"Master what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well since you think it's cute, you get to carry it!" Anakin said with fake excitement.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _I have a feeling you would have made me carry him anyway._

The two walked safely back to the rest of the troops, Ahsoka carrying the struggling huttlet the whole way.

"What do you think of your little buddy now?" Anakin asked with laughter in his voice. "Still think he's cute?"

"No, he's reminding me of you more and more."

Anakin looked horrified and deeply offended at the comparison.

Ahsoka was about to say something else when she accidently brought the huttlet's forehead close to her lips. He was burning up. "Master I think he's sick. He's burning up with a fever."

Anakin put his own hand on the huttlet's forehead. "You're right, we need to get him back to the ship. Trooper! Get me a backpack."

Anakin took the crying huttlet from Ahsoka and struggled to put him into the backpack.

"Will you just let me do it!" _Honestly, he's sick and he's a baby, you need a softer touch._

"I hate hutts."

With the huttlet in the backpack, who Ahsoka now called little Stinky, they finally managed to get into contact with Obi-wan. Obi-wan also shared Anakin's belief that Dooku was behind the kidnapping and he believed that they were being used to get Jabba to join the separatists.

The conversation was broken when separatist droid ships flew in, guns blazing. There were too many and they were forced to fall back into the monastery. Anakin planned to hold off the droids until Obi-wan arrived with reinforcements.

"Master we don't have time for that," Ahsoka argued. "Our mandate was to get this hutt back to Tatooine and time is running out."

"Alright then Ahsoka, do you have a plan?" Anakin challenged.

"Possibly, if R2 is willing."

The said droid beeped happily.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked down to a control panel where R2 hooked up.

"If there's a way out of here, Artooy can find it."

"Make it quick," Anakin ordered. He glanced down at Ahsoka's back and noticed the huttlet was asleep. "Finally asleep. Put him down and get some rest yourself, it's been a long day for you little one."

"I can hold him Master. _Besides I used to pull all-nighters trying to heal you before. I can handle this._

"Suit yourself Ahsoka." Anakin shrugged. "I don't see why you won't listen to me."

"I do listen Master, I just hate being treated like a youngling." Ahsoka confessed.

"You must be patient. What are you trying to prove anyway?" Anakin knew that she was trying to prove something, he had seen that determine look in her eyes in his own when he was nine years old and trying to prove he was more than a slave.

 _That I can protect you from the darkness. That I can help you keep balance within yourself. That even though I have no other force sensitive siblings I'm not just a mere accident and I can help you through your journey in the Force._

There it was, Ahsoka's true fear. It was her deepest secret. All angels knew that force sensitives don't have angels due to them already being linked to the Force. They all knew that force sensitives have to find their own way. Ahsoka felt that if she was just an accident and there was nothing she could do to help Anakin, that what good was she? Ahsoka could never say this out loud though.

"That I'm not too young to be a padawan."

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed as he got up from his seat. "A very wise Jedi once told me that there are no accidents. It is the will of the force that you are at my side, I just want to keep you there in one piece."

Ahsoka said nothing but put the backpack down. The cold feeling, it returned. It was stronger this time. Something was going to happen, Ahsoka just knew it, and she had a suspicion it had something to do with her Uncle.

Outside Ventress was growing more and more annoyed with the droids incompetence. She finally slashed the lock with her lightsaber.

"Ventress, you must learn patience," Ventress' companion chuckled.

"And you must learn to respect your elders, little one."

The younger of the two females let out a growl. "I am no youngling!"

"Of course you're not," Ventress let out her own chuckle.

The door opened and battle began again. It was a short lived battle with the sepratists taking control.

"Seal off all exits, make sure no one leaves," Ventress orded.

"Yes Misstress," the droid replied.

Her companion sensed it first but Ventress was quick to deflect the shot from the clone caption. After she threw him into a force choke.

"Where is Skywalker?"

"I don't talk to separatist scum!" The clone caption spat.

"Drop him Ventress, if he won't tell us where Skywalker is, than he is of no use," Ventress' companion said.

Ventress did drop the clone, but tried a new tactic of using the mind trick on him. It worked.

The younger female looked down into the monastery, a new and odd feeling hitting her. It was strange, she never felt like this before. She felt almost warm, and dare she say it she felt at peace. She didn't know what to make of it, but she did know that she didn't want to let it go. _Skywalker's angel has to be with him, my cousin is with him. Father is the feeling you get around my aunt?_

"Mistresses, we must inform you that Republic reinforcements have arrived," one of the droids informed to two sith ladies.

Ventress looked at her companion. "We must hurry."

Her companion nodded and contacted the droids guarding the entrance. "Hold off the Jedi warships. Ventress and I have to complete our mission, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am. Err, sir, uh ma'am. Launch all fighters."

The young female cut the connection. "Well Ventress it looks like it's time for a hunt. How I love a hunt."

Meanwhile in a backdoor landing bay that R2 found, Anakin and Ahsoka were trying to get into contact with _someone_ , but the transmissions kept being jammed. They were pinned down by droids on one side and on the other the door was shut but two red bladded lightsabers didn't give them a good feeling.

Stinky started screaming again and pointing in a random direction.

"Not now Stinky," Ahsoka said.

Stinky didn't give up though, and eventually Ahsoka did look over to see what Stinky was pointing at.

"Master! There's another landing dock, with a ship!"

Before Anakin could reply the two red lightsabers finished their cutting and two figures stepped through the hole.

"General Skywalker," a raspy voice said, "I see you have a new pet."

 _Pet? PET! Who in the name of the force is calling me a pet?_ Ahsoka mentally screamed.

"Be careful, she bites." Anakin being Anakin had to make a smart comment.

Ahsoka glared at the new players in the game.

One was a hairless harpy with gray skin and purple markings.

The younger one, something felt different about her. She was a Mikkian, about Ahsoka's age, with pale purple skin that was highlighted dark red at the end of her head-tendrils. Her head-tendrils were long, and formed around her head like hair being moved by the wind. Golden eyes seemed cheerful with a promise of pain. She wore a blood red dress that went to her knees with a small V-neck collar, and off the shoulder sleeves that came to a point just past her elbow. A black sash tied around her waist over her dress with black tights and boots under it. Sitting on her head like a headband is her headdress of silver swirling in delicate patterns till it came together in the middle where a black pearl stayed. Resting on her hip was a lightsaber.

Something about her, it was something Ahsoka couldn't place. She felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time. It put her on edge but also made her feel strangely a bit peaceful.

"Ventress," Anakin hissed at the older woman. "I see you've gained a youngling."

"My name is Lila," spat the Mikkian, activating her red bladed lightsaber. "You'll do well to remember that Jedi, as well as your pet."

"Well Lila, my name is Ahsoka, and I'm no one's pet." Ahsoka sassed at the other girl, activating her own lightsaber.

The two duos clashed against each other, Anakin vs Ventress while Ahsoka vs Lila.

"Angel scum," Lila hissed as she and Ahsoka traded blows.

Ahsoka slashed downwards and momentarily held Lila's lightsaber in place. "I'm assuming you're a child of my uncle then?"

Lila smirked, freeing her lightsaber and then bringing it in an upwards swing. "That would be correct."

Ahsoka blocked the attack, and the blows kept coming from the each side, neither of them gaining.

"I am the one who was born to be your opposite, to corrupt while you heal. I am made out of darkness while you are light. I am the shadows!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Anakin flew in on a huge bug and knocked Lila into a wall.

"Hop on Snips!"

"Like I have a choice!" Ahsoka yelled as she grabbed hold of the bug.

The platform was destroyed, Ahsoka and Anakin already flying towards the ship on the other platform.

"It's scrape metal," Ahsoka said taking one look at the junk plie of a ship.

"Just prep the engines. Assuming it has engines." Anakin muttered the last part to himself.

Ahsoka walked towards the ship, but quickly noticed the droid who dared called her a servant. "You're that care taker droid. I wonder what happened to you."

The droid began stuttering and things turned bad for him when a few separatist droids walked out of the ship.

"You tin platted traitor!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Blast her!" The cowardly droid commanded as he ran onto the ship.

"She's at it again," Anakin laughed as he watched Ahsoka destroy more droids. I myself had a little laugh at that as well.

"Don't you dare," the care taker droid said, sounding high and mighty, before Ahsoka took his head off.

Lila keeps her head down the whole time Ventress is talking to Dooku.

"We will double our efforts Master," Ventress said.

"For your sakes you better."

Lila sensed him first and Ventress was quick to activate her lighsabers.

"Master Kenobi!" Ventress almost sounded like she had a cheer in her voice. "Always chasing after Skywalker."

"Well Anakin always leaves quit a mess. Which usually leads me to you," Obi-wan replied. He noticed Lila almost immediately, and was surprised. He remembered the sith's rule of two. He was also surprised how young she was, she couldn't be older than Ahsoka. "And who are you young one?"

"My name is Lila and if you call me that again I'll cut you in half!" Lila growled out.

"My, my you're a feisty one," Obi-wan said with small smile.

"She's also not a part of this battle." Ventress looked towards the Mikkian. "Go find Skywalker."

Lila nodded and ran.

 _How am I going to find them?_ Lila pondered for a moment before remembering something she learned from some of her older siblings, the eldest brother and sister actually. _No matter what I do there will be a bond, no matter how small, with my opposite cousin. I can track her down, and she will lead me to Skywalker._

"Now let's get Stinky out of here," Anakin said. Unfortunately the ship wouldn't start.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka groaned out.

"Relax Snips." Anakin turned towards his droid. "R2 see if you can spark the ignition cufflers."

A moment and a few beeps later they were still grounded.

"Nope, that's not it. Let's try lifting the fuel lifters all the way."

Like magic the ship came to life and they were off.

"Oh no," Ahsoka muttered as she felt Stinky's forehead. He was getting worse. "Master we need to get Stinky to a medic immediately if we have any hope of getting him back to his father still breathing."

"We promised to help Rex," Anakin argued.

Ahsoka could see that Anakin didn't want to leave his men behind, and neither did she but Stinky needed help first.

"If we wait any longer Stinky is not going to make it," Ahsoka argued back.

With great reluctance Anakin contacted Rex. "Rex, I'm sorry but we can't come help you."

"That's alright sir. The mission comes first," Rex replied.

The battle in the sky was just as destructive as the battle on the ground. So much so that Anakin and Ahsoka had to fly the grease bucket to Tatooine. With Stinky getting worse Ahsoka looked for medical supplies. She found something, a hologram of a medical droid appeared, and scanned Stinky. He told her to give Stinky a booster through his mouth.

Ahsoka sighed, "Alright sweetie, got some yum yums for you."

Stinky absolutely refused to take the medicine and fought with Ahsoka on it.

Ahsoka grew more and more frustrated. "You'll take this and like it!"

Stinky finally took the medicine.

"There you go." Ahsoka smiled. "I hope I wasn't like this for you mother."

The fever finally broke.

Tatooine was in sight. Ahsoka smiled at the mission being almost done. Anakin grumbled about dust balls and having to look at them again.

"How's Stinky holding up?" Anakin eventually asked.

"Better now that his fever broke. Even you have to admit he's cute when asleep."

"I'll admit I like him a lot better when he's quiet, but only a little."

Silence fell over them with Anakin telling R2 to fix the front shields but leave the rear ones alone. A little risky in Ahsoka's opinion but Anakin said that with a good offense they didn't need a defense. Immediately after the scanners picked up enemy ships that attacked from behind.

"The guns are stuck in the forward position! It's too bad we don't have the rear shields fixed," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Not now Ahsoka!" Anakin growled. "R2 see if you can get those guns out of forward position!"

"Sometimes a good defense is the best offense," Ahsoka sassed.

"Just go secure your little huttlet!" Anakin snapped.

"None of us are secured with you flying!"

Ahsoka got up to make sure Stinky was okay. Due to Anakin's fancy flying he sent Ahsoka and Stinky into a wall, which woke up Stinky.

"Great! You woke the baby!" Ahsoka yelled.

"I'm a little busy here!"

One of the enemy ships made the mistake of flying out in front of Anakin and got shot down by the still locked guns.

"Got him!" Anakin cheered.

"And the other one?" Ahsoka looked up from her spot on the floor, one hand holding onto the wall for support, the other holding Stinky.

Before Anakin could reply they got hit from behind and sent Ahsoka, Stinky, and R2 across the floor.

"I told you we needed the rear shields!"

"I get it Ahsoka! R2! Get those guns fixed!"

Ahsoka was pushing R2 with her back and struggling to keep hold of Stinky. Thankfully Anakin moved the ship slightly which was just the push Ahsoka needed. R2 got the guns turned around and shot the enemy ship down.

"Strap in Snips."

Ahsoka winced when she saw Anakin's face. She knew the look on his face very well. "You got that look again, that you're about to do something either reckless or crazy."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "There's a look?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Hard to miss."

Anakin just shook his head and contacted Obi-wan.

A small blue hologram of Obi-wan appeared on the controls. "Kenobi here. Are on Tatooine yet?"

"Almost Master." Anakin tried to explain the situation but Obi-wan already knew.

"Anakin did you get shot down _again_?"

"Yes." Ahsoka answered for Anakin. _For the hundredth time too._ Ahsoka wasn't exaggerating either, she had some access to Anakin's mind, just small parts that he wouldn't even realize she touched. Every memory of him crashing a ship are a part of that small portion.

Anakin of course blamed the ship. "It's too slow! I hadn't gotten the chance to modify it yet."

"I'm still cleaning up your other mess," Obi-wan sighed, sounding like a tired parent. After the transmission ended.

 _Time to prepare for one of Anakin's crash landings._ Ahsoka thought as she gripped Stinky and the seat as hard as she could.

Across the galaxy, on Coruscant itself, two other angels lifted their heads from their small card game. The male of the two could sense a new angel was in some sort of trouble. The female angel just stared at the male.

The male angel was Prince Blake Organa of Aldderan. He was the adopted son of Bail and Breha Organa. The boy was fifteen years old with slightly pale skin that contrasted with his dark black hair. His hair done in a messy style, mainly because the boy refused to do anything with it or let anyone touch it. His forest green eyes could make almost anyone tell the truth. At the moment he felt something was wrong, and he knew it had something to do with one of his siblings.

Sitting next to Blake was Naboo's ambassador, Millie Amidala, adopted sister of Senator Padme Amidala. Millie is fourteen years old. She has a soft face with freckles and medium length strawberry blonde hair. She keeps her hair in a simple bun that shows off her hazel colored eyes. At the moment those eyes gaze at her brother in worry.

"Blake are you alright?" Millie asked her older brother.

"One of our siblings is doing something very dangerous right now," Blake answered.

"Do you know which one?"

Blake shook his head. He never felt the presence of this sibling before. This sibling felt strong, strong like him and the original angel.

"Whoever it is, they're ready to unlock their powers," Blake said.

Millie looked determined. "Then we'll find this new sibling and help them! Just like we always do!"

Blake was about to say something else when Millie's adopted sister rushed in. The senator of Naboo looked frantic.

"Padme is everything okay? I thought you had a meeting with the Chancellor," Millie questioned her older sister.

"I'm afraid not Millie. Anakin's in trouble," Padme answered.

Blake had to hold himself back from sighing out. He liked Anakin, honestly he did, but that man got himself into trouble way too often. "What did he do now?"

"Jabba's son was stolen and the Hutts blame Anakin for it," Padme explained. "Jabba has an uncle here, and I'm going to talk to him, see if I can get communications open again since Jabba refuses to answer to the Republic."

Millie stood up. "I guess I'm going with you."

"No you're not," Padme argued.

Millie nodded. "Yes I am. You get yourself into a lot of trouble as well."

Padme didn't argue further and left to change.

Millie turned towards her brother. "Please keep a line open just in case I need to call you."

"Was already planning on it," Blake said as he connected two communicators on the same frequency.

The sun was setting after a long day of tracking across the dessert. Ahsoka could feel the inner cold creeping back in, but it was different from when she met Lila.

"I feel it too Snips," Anakin said, guessing Ahsoka's thoughts. "It's the dark side of the force. Time to split up."

Ahsoka's eyes widen, splitting up would be a very bad idea, at least in her angel mind it was. "No Master, we can face this together."

Anakin shook his head. "Some things are more important Ahsoka."

"More important than keeping you alive?" Ahsoka was beginning to feel desperate.

Anakin only nodded this time and began to discuss the plan with Ahsoka.

 _Relax and follow the plan._ Ahsoka almost jumped when she heard that voice. It's been a while since she heard it. This voice tended to relax her when she felt extremely stressed. _Trust him._

Blake could sense it, Millie was in trouble, and his other sibling was not faring better. It troubled him that he could not pin point this new angel yet, but he had to take care of Millie first. He called her on her comm. What appeared in a tiny blue hologram was a battle droid.

"What an ugly sight," Blake mocked the droid.

"Blake!" Millie's voice shouted from an area Blake couldn't see in the hologram. "We're being detained by Ziro the Hutt!"

That's all she said before the droid destroyed the comm.

"Time to go get some troops," Blake mumbled to himself. Walking out the door he once again tried to pin point that new angel.

Ahsoka ran towards Jabba's palace with R2 behind her. Strapped to her back with some old cloth was Stinky. There! The palace was in her sights!

Ahsoka's smile faded when more daisy droids popped out of the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ahsoka growled. She had enough of these freaking droids popping out of the ground! Lightsaber activated she began her fight.

R2 tried to help by shocking the other droids, but they just pushed him off to the side. Ahsoka wasn't faring much better, the droids just kept pushing her back with each attack she blocked until she lost balance and fell down a sandy hillside.

"Force! I hate these droids!"

Continuing their battle down below, Ahsoka managed to sneak attack the droids and slice one of them in half. As she blocked another attack the sound of a speeder bike caught her attention.

"Master!" Ahsoka called. "Master down here!"

Anakin didn't hear her and continued on to the palace.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Ahsoka groaned. "I can't allow that as his angel."

Ahsoka needed to end the fight _now_.

"Stinky don't you dare tell anyone what you're about to see," Ahsoka warned the little huttlet.

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment, but that was all it took. White feathered wings sprouted from her back and a soft glow surrounded her body. Her voice taking on an echo much like her mother's.

She was truly a radiant sight, her and her other siblings I have seen transform back into their bodies they were created with.

"You tinnies are going back to Dooku in pieces."

That was all that was said before her enhanced speed allowed her to move inbetween the droids and striking them down.

Ahsoka fell to her knees. "This padawan business is harder than I alright there Stinky?"

The huttlet's only response was a coo as it tried to play with one of Ahsoka's wings.

"Time to go home Stinky." Turning back in her mortal form Ahsoka located R2 and they made their way back to Jabba's palace.

Ahsoka could honestly say she wasn't surprised when she was greeted with the sight of Anakin with his lightsaber pointed at Jabba and bounty hunters had their blasters pointed at Anakin.

 _Can he not get himself into trouble for once?_

Sadly Ahsoka he can't.

"Stop!"

The whole room was now facing the tired togruta and the huttlet in her arms.

Father and son were happy to be reunited. Then the father ruined it with the order to execute the two Jedi who brought his son back to him, which was interrupted by call from the father's uncle.

Instead of a hutt in the hologram a brown haired brown eyed woman and two teens appeared.

The woman began to speak. "Greeting honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he had conspired with Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime."

The hologram shifted over to another Hutt, this one was purple and rather extravagant compared to Jabba. The two exchanged words in huttesse, a language Ahsoka wasn't quite familiar with. She could tell though that Ziro was trying to put all the blame on Dooku. After the protocol droid translated that the Hutts will deal with Ziro.

Senator Amidala reappeared in the hologram with the two teens. "Perhaps now you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities will come to an end."

Jabba let out a laugh. He agreed to the treaty and to allow the Republic troops to move through his trade routes.

"Senator!" Anakin called out, gaining Amidala's attention as well as the attention of the two teens. "You have my undying gratitude."

"No, it is I and the Republic who thanks you."

 _This is sickening and uncomfortable to watch_. Ahsoka thought as she watched the intense stare between Senator Amidala and Anakin. Ahsoka knew they have history, but she wasn't quite sure what their relationship was like now.

Ahsoka wasn't the only one thinking along those thoughts. The two teens behind Senator Amidala were pretending to gag and I felt uncomfortable as well.

Before the hologram disappeared the boy locked eyes with Ahsoka.

Blake had found the new angel. A force sensitive angel, something he has never seen before.

"This will be interesting."

An angel, giggled. She had already found out Ahsoka was force sensitive and an angel before Blake had. She was highly amused, and curious.

"So Skydork has his own angle, this will be a sight to see."

Lila laid down in her bed. She had failed her mission today and that was something she hated. The young shadow mikkian did meet her opposite though, and the sense of peace she felt with her opposite scared her.

"Father, why do I feel like this? Are we connected in more ways than one?"

 **Holy crap I really hope you guys liked this. Future chapter are probably not going to be this long, I just wanted to get the movie done with and out of the way in one go since Netflix is not that reliable at my dad's. I also know I threw a lot at you guys but will get down to it!**

 **Any one get the Mushu reference? I really hope someone did, because it just might be my sleep deprived mind but I thought it was funny.**

 **Also I'm surprised no guesses whose point of view this in yet. I had some good guesses but none correct so far.**

 **Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, I really want to hear, or rather read, your opinions on the rewrite of the story. How do you like the story so far, does anyone like Lila? Let me know!**


	5. New Siblings and New Powers

**Holy shit, I am so sorry that this story is so slow with updates. I'm trying my best here guys but I just recently started college this year and exam week starts next week. Plus I have work on top of college. I have been working on this story little by little I promise. I just don't think I'll be able to get updates out as fast as I want them. I am trying guys that I promise you.**

 **So I am breaking away from the series episode for this chapter and kind of doing an in between kind of thing**.

Ahsoka had been back on Coruscant for a few days after their battle over Jabba's son and the trade routes. The council saw fit to give Anakin some time to adjust having a new padawan and for Ahsoka to adjust being a padawan before sending the duo back into the battlefield.

First thing they did was move Ahsoka's things into her master's dorm where she will be staying for the rest of her apprenticeship. Second thing Anakin wanted to do was for Ahsoka to meet the woman who saved their necks back on Tatooine, so off the Senate they went.

"So Master, who was that woman anyway?" Ahsoka asked on their drive over.

"Her name is Senator Padme Amidala, she's the senator for Naboo," Anakin answered.

"And the other two?"

"Those two are Prince Blake Organa of Aldderran and Ambassador Millie Amidala. Ambassador Amidala is Senator Amidala's adopted sister while Prince Organa is Senator Bail Organa's adopted son."

Silence fell over them the rest of the way. Ahsoka thinking hard on where she could have possibly seen Prince Organa and Ambassador Amidala before, they seemed so familiar to her.

"We're here," Anakin announced.

Ahsoka had to take a deep breath. She didn't know what was going to happen but she had a feeling that it was going to be something big. Ah, young Ahsoka, if only you knew.

"She's coming," Blake whispered.

Millie looked up from her book. "Who's coming?"

"The new angel, the force sensitive one."

"Yay!" Millie grinned. "This will be a blast! We've never had a force sensitive angel before. She'll probably be as strong as the original angel, or maybe as strong as you."

Blake rolled his eyes, here goes Millie again claiming he's stronger than the eldest angel. "Millie, no one knows how strong the original angel truly is. She keeps herself hidden, remember?"

Millie waved the dark haired boy off. "Yeah, yeah. For all we know you're stronger than her and she could possibly be dead."

Blake was about to fire another defense for the original angel when the door to the room opened. It was Anakin, and the fourteen year old Togruta he saw in the hologram.

"Hey Anakin! Who's the Togruta youngling?" Millie greeted the jedi duo.

Blake nearly faced palmed while I had a chuckle at Millie.

Ahsoka looked a little annoyed, the girl could not be more than a few months older than herself.

Blake rolled his eyes and faced the force sensitive angel. "Please excuse Ambassador Amidala, young jedi. She is still learning the art of politeness."

Ahsoka smirked and tried to hide a laugh. Naboo's ambassador was redder than her strawberry blonde hair.

"I am Prince Blake Organa of Alddrean, the girl who now resembles a strawberry is Ambassador Millie Amidala of Naboo."

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan. Nice to meet you," Ahsoka said as she shook Blake's hand.

Both flinched when a strange sensation passed between their connected hands. I also know what you're thinking and no it's not that romantic first sparks authors love to put in their stories. Blake and Ahsoka would never have that type of relationship, though both will have interesting partners later in life, one with a hot head and the other with a fiery sass master. Anyway back to the story, what the two angels felt was a feeling of being connected.

The prince and the padawan started an intense staring contest that made other occupants in the room uncomfortable.

"So, Anakin. What brings you here?" Millie asked the Jedi knight.

"I wanted to introduce Ahsoka to you guys and Padme," Anakin replied. He was starting to get weirded out by the staring his padawan and the young prince were doing.

"Well, Padme and Senator Organa are in a last minute meeting. Do you want to go meet up with them? Blake and I can stay with Ahsoka," Millie offered.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I don't think the staring is going to stop anytime soon." With that said Anakin took his leave towards the senate meeting.

With the sound of the closing door the spell was broken.

"So sister, are you ready to unlock your powers?"

Ahsoka smirked. "I'm guessing you two are angels since you called me sister."

Blake nodded. "Indeed we are."

With a flash the two human teens shed away their mortal appearance and in their places stood two angels. Blake's wings were as dark as the night while his glow was like the moon's. Millie's wings were a pale pink that reminded Ahsoka of a flower she saw once while her glow was like light glistening off morning dew.

"Senator Amidala and Senator Organa?" Ahsoka guessed.

"Yup!" Millie confirmed. "Though I am curious about your mortal Ahsoka. Who would need a force sensitive angel?"

"Apparently Anakin."

Blake chuckled while Millie giggled. "Why am I not surprised? Anakin always did have to be different."

Ahsoka agreed. "That he does."

"Why don't you let out your wings, Sister Ahsoka? It's time for you to unlock your powers," Blake urged with a tone that made Ahsoka feel relaxed.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Unlock my powers? Haven't I done that already?"

Millie giggled. "You haven't unlocked all of your powers yet silly. All angels have a mental power that they can unlock when they're ready. Mine is a manipulation of plants."

Ahsoka turned towards Blake

"I can feel and control others emotions. I can also locate any one of our siblings anywhere in the universe."

Ahsoka was amazed. She knew about her healing, and being able to transform in and out of her angel form, but a mental power? That's something new.

"How do I unlock this power?"

"First transform," Blake instructed.

Ahsoka did as she was told, her dove white wings spreading from her back while the glow of starlight surrounded her body.

"That's good Ahsoka." Blake smiled. "What you need to do now is meditate, clear your mind of all earthly distractions. That includes your mortal. It just needs to be you in your mind, once you're alone, search for that power."

Ahsoka tried not to make a face. She is very well familiar with meditating, the Jedi have you do it when you ever have problem they aren't bothered to help you with. But, if this was the only way she was going to achieve her mental power than she would do it. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka sat down and closed her eyes. Willing everything to go away and have her mind go blank.

Several people appeared in Ahsoka's mind; some she could make out, most she could not tell who they were for they were covered in shadows, but Ahsoka was guessing they would appear later in her life. There were four that Ahsoka could make out clearly though, and a door appeared behind each of them. Gently, Ahsoka pushed them away, first was Master Plo, the kel dor who brought her to the temple and treated Ahsoka like a daughter. The next person was Jedi Master Shaak Ti, this woman had unknowingly helped Ahsoka learn about the Togrutan culture and blend in better. Through the studies the two Togrutans had grown rather close. The last two were the hardest to push away; Anakin and Ahsoka's mother, the Daughter. One created her and the other was the reason for her creation. The Daughter was a bit harder to push out, but Ahsoka managed it. They all stepped behind the door and closed it, but not locked, never locked.

Anakin was near impossible. As much as she wanted to, she had trouble pushing him out of her mind.

"Stubborn as usual, eh master?" Ahsoka mumbled under her breath. As she goes for another push another figure appears, a familiar purple Mikkian. "Lila."

Ahsoka tries to push her out as well, harder than she did with Anakin, but the Mikkian was just as stubborn as Anakin.

Don't think of pushing them out.

Ahsoka blinked. That was a new voice.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded, completely forgetting about Anakin and Lila for the moment. The voice didn't sound off any warning bells to Ahsoka, quite the contrary she felt rather at ease with the voice.

Don't worry about that now little one. Just listen. Anakin isn't going to be pushed away, and neither is the Mikkian. Putting them in a timeout should work though. They've been bad and are not listening like children, punish them like children.

"Time out?" Ahsoka really didn't want to listen to the new voice that all of a sudden appeared inside her head, but she had to admit the idea was worth a try. Ahsoka tried the new approach. Two corners appeared in her mind's eye. Ahsoka pointed to Anakin and then pointed to one of the corners. Anakin made a face, but surprisingly listened to her. Lila listened to Ahsoka as well, but made some obscene hand gestures that I rather not see the young girl use again.

The voice reappeared. They don't like to be pushed away from us. For your mortal it's a side effect from us bringing them light. For the Mikkian it's because she's born to be your opposite. They'll listen to the corner though.

Ahsoka was alone now, a blank space all around her except for a door. The door was pure white decretive golden swirls around the edges. It actually had a handle, one that looked to be made out of gold as well, round in shape and carved in the middle is the same delicate swirl that covered the edges of the door.

Open it.

Ahsoka opened the door.

And found herself outside her body.

It was like watching a scene from a movie but everything was slowed down. Ahsoka's body falling to the floor, Blake and Millie trying to grab her. It was all slow like someone hit a buttoned that made even time slothful.

Hesitantly, Ahsoka touched her body and like a black hole it sucked her back in. Her eyesight blurry and hearing fuzzy, but she knew she was back in her body. Everything began to move normal again. Ahsoka's body landed in Blake's arms and Millie's fingers went to check Ahsoka's pulse.

"Ahsoka what happened?" Blake asked as he sat Ahsoka down on the couch, making sure her wings didn't get sat on.

It took a few moments for Ahsoka to speak, her mouth had not quite caught up with her mind. "I'm not sure, one moment I was in my mind and there was a door. Some voice told me to open it, and when I did I found myself outside of my body. Everyone and everything was moving slowly."

Blake and Millie looked at each other, Millie looked confused and slightly angry while Blake looked like he had a clue as to what was going on.

Blake was the one to break the silence. "Astral projection, that's what your power is. It allows your soul to travel outside your body. You can go anywhere you want, even through time if you so wished it. I have heard rumors that not only can you travel through time but with astral projection you can also control time to some degree."

Ahsoka was amazed, being able to control time? Her body in one place and her soul in another? She has to say that one could come in handy should she have a mission away from Anakin. Ahsoka wasn't amazed for long when another thought hit her. "What about the voice I heard? I have never heard it before, but it didn't cause me any warning."

"Was the voice male or female?" Millie questioned, sounding a little ticked.

Ahsoka had to think back. "Female."

Blake laughed while Millie looked more annoyed.

"That voice belongs to the original angel," Blake explained. "That's her power, to be able communicate with any of us angels, hear others thoughts, and project her own thoughts into another person's mind."

"How do you know?" Ahsoka inquired.

"She told him," Millie spat.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Ignore Millie. For some reason she has a great dislike for the original angel."

"She's a bitch!" Millie exclaimed. "She doesn't help any of us with the Shadows and hides like a coward!"

"She helped me unlock my power," Ahsoka mumbled, feeling awkward about Millie's sudden burst.

Blake came to the original angel's defense as well. "She helps is more subtle ways and so what if she doesn't like to show herself? Maybe she's shy Mills, or is busy taking care of her own mortal with the battle against her own Shadow."

Millie huffed but said nothing else.

The three transformed back into their mortal forms, and just in time too because not long after they heard Anakin and Padme coming down the hall.

"So I get to meet your new padawan?" The three heard Padme ask.

Anakin's response was right away. "Yup, she's making friends with Blake and Millie right now."

They were right outside the door, and they were both silent.

Millie chose that moment to speak again. "If I open that door and you two are making out then we are going to have an issue!"

The door immediately opened after that.

Senator Padme Amidala glared down at her adopted sister. "Now Millie, you know Jedi can't have romantic relationships."

Millie grinned. "I know, just joking with you guys."

Padme shakes her head. She turns her head towards the Togruta sitting on her couch. "Hello, I am Senator Padme Amidala."

Ahsoka smiled. "Ahsoka Tano, nice to meet you."

 **I am going to end it here, because it will become way too long if I don't. I think this was a good chapter. Like said earlier I will be putting in other chapters besides the episodes, got more stuff happening in this story than we do in the actual show.**

 **Can anyone tell I miss writing Consuela already? We don't get to see her call Anakin Skydork for a good while. Mandalore doesn't happen till season 2. I'm sad.**


End file.
